phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mouseinphilly/May The Ferb Be With You: Phineas Meets Star Wars
Luke, Leia, Han, Chewy and Darth, have you met Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry and Doof? Well, it's about time. Next summer, following in the footsteps of Mission Marvel, the Phineas and Ferb gang will enter he universe of Star Wars. Here's the complete story, written up on Variety's website. "Add "May the Ferb be with you" to the list of relevant 'Star Wars' puns, as Disney announced a crossover between the famed movie franchise and their popular cartoon, 'Phineas and Ferb.' "Show creators and 'Star Wars' fans Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh made the announcement today at San Diego’s Comic Con. The hour-long special episode will place the wacky main characters of the kids show in the same timeline and place as 'Star Wars.' "'Phineas and Ferb,' which centers on two stepbrothers who take on grand projects during summer vacation, has done well in ratings since beginning six years ago, being the #1 animated series for kids 6-11 in primetime. In the special 'Star Wars' episode, their carefree existence on 'Star Wars' planet Tatooine will be disturbed when plans to destroy the Death Star unwittingly fall into their hands. "Disney has been having fun with their $4 billion purchase of LucasFilm, acquired last year. Along with producing 'Star Wars 7,' they have released other 'Star Wars' crossovers of existing properties. They’ve unveiled pins combing characters from their 'Cars' universe with 'Star Wars' characters, and figurines of “The Muppets” doing the same thing. "Fans of the popular Square Enix 'Kingdom Hearts' video game series, which features Disney worlds and characters, have speculated a 'Star Wars' addition to the upcoming third game, and game designer Tetsuya Nomura has expressed interest in the idea. "The 'Star Wars" episode will air next year on the Disney Channel and Disney XD." And now, plot details from starwars.com: The adventuring stars of Disney's hit animated series Phineas and Ferb are heading to a galaxy far, far away: A special Star Wars-themed episode of the musical-comedy series is currently in production, announced today by show creators and executive producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh at Comic-Con International in San Diego. The one hour event episode will premiere next year on Disney Channel and Disney XD, placing the characters of Phineas and Ferb in the same space and time as the world of Star Wars. Povenmire said, "May The 'Ferb' Be With You and with all of us who for decades have dreamt of a chance to work with the great characters and stories of Star Wars." The episode's story begins a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away -- in summer. Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They love simply hanging out and creating new adventures under the twin suns, however, they find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enschmirtz's "inator" and becomes...an evil Sith. Stay tuned to StarWars.com for more on this Force-filled episode of Phineas and Ferb. And now, the official press release: The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' DOOF MEETS DARTH IN AN EPIC ODE TO STAR WARS FROM THE HIT ANIMATED SERIES "PHINEAS AND FERB" Special Event Episode to be presented Next Year on Disney Channel and Disney XD An epic ode to Star Wars from the creators of Disney's animated comedy "Phineas and Ferb" is in production -- the one hour event episode will premiere next year on Disney Channel and Disney XD. It places the characters of "Phineas and Ferb" in the same space and time as the world of Star Wars, all with the brilliant comedic perspective that has made the global hit "Phineas and Ferb" the #1 animated TV series for Kids 6-11 in primetime and Tweens across total day for the past five years. The announcement was made today by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, creators and executive producers of "Phineas and Ferb" and ardent Star Wars fans, at Comic-Con International in San Diego. Povenmire said, "May The 'Ferb' Be With You and with all of us who for decades have dreamt of a chance to work with the great characters and stories of Star Wars." The event episode's story begins a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away – in summer. Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They love simply hanging out and creating new adventures under the twin suns but find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" and chases Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enschmirtz’s "inator" and becomes….an evil Sith. The voice cast includes: Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, Caroline Rhea as mom Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Richard O'Brien as dad Lawrence Fletcher, Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram and Emmy Award-winning Dan Povenmire as Darth Enshmirtz. "Phineas and Ferb" is a production of Disney Television Animation. Category:Inactive blogs